Kiss Me
by gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree
Summary: This is a two (maybe?) shot of Sophie (human, no powers) at a party when her ex walks in! SOKEEFE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first** **fanfiction, so I hope you don't hate it!**

* * *

"Why can't we leave already?" Dex complained.

"I don't want to leave!" Sophie glared at her best friend.

"Why did you have to drag me along to this dumb party then? You're only here because you're stalking your jerk ex-boyfriend!"

"Shhhh!" Sophie hissed, looking around. "Someone could hear you!"

"Well, it's true. He broke your heart and you are _still_ obsessed with him!"

"Well, ok, maybe a little. But he didn't break my heart!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you cry for three days straight after he broke up with you?"

* * *

"Bye Sophie. Catch a ride home with Linh and Tam."

"Wait, Dex! Don't leave me here alone!"

* * *

But Dex was already gone.

Sophie looked around. No sign of Fitz yet. She wandered over to a table to grab something to drink. A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey there beautiful! Why haven't I seen you around before?"

Sophie turned to face the person that the voice belonged to. She found herself looking at a tall blond boy with beautiful blue eyes who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi… I'm Sophie. What's your name?"

"I'm Keefe, and I saw you and thought you looked lonely, so I came over!"

"Well, that's very nice of you. But actually I'm here with my friend Linh. Thanks for talking to me though. I don't really know anyone here."

"Not your usual scene?"

Sophie nodded in confirmation. The two talked for a few more minutes about school, life, etc. Sophie was doing her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever Keefe smiled. Then she saw something that made her gasp.

 _Oh no! Fitz!_ Sophie screamed in her head.

"Kiss me." She declared to Keefe.

"Uh, what?"

"My ex just walked in. _Please_ kiss me."

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

Sophie broke away. "Oh, hey Fitz."

"Hey Sophie. I didn't know you, uh, knew Keefe."

"Oh, yeah. He's, um, actually, my boyfriend?"

Keefe shot Sophie a questioning look before turning to Fitz and saying smoothly, "Yeah, we've only been together a couple weeks."

Fitz replied in a skeptical voice, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating my ex, bro? You're my best friend. I would have at least thought you would tell me."

Sophie looked from one boy to the other with a confused look. "You guys are friends? I, um, didn't know that."

"Yeah," Fitz replied, still staring hardly at Keefe. "I guess you never really hung out with him while we were dating, huh?"

"N-nope," Sophie stammered nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to, uh, whatever you were doing." And Fitz left.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end! Please comment what you thought, and if there were any mistakes! I will appreciate your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm, so a few people asked if I would continue this, so I figured why not? This is just what I thought might happen after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?" Keefe asked, staring Sophie down.

"Um, I'm really, really sorry about that. Fitz and I… well, we dated for almost a year? And then he broke up with me? It was really messy?" Sophie said, hating how her every sentence sounded like a question. "So… thanks for playing along. That was exceedingly nice of you."

Keefe smiled, and Sophie noticed -not for the first time- how handsome he really was. "Well, I was just making out with you for a good two minutes. It's the least I could do."

"Well, thanks," Sophie replied nervously. "I should really be going, so-" She broke off as Keefe grabbed her hand.

"Can I have your phone number?" Keefe asked, and did he seem nervous?

"Well, um, yeah! Of course!" Sophie smiled as she detected a hint of a blush on Keefe's cheeks.

"Well, later, Foster!" And Keefe was gone.

 _Why am I smiling so hard?_ Sophie wondered.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I am considering doing another chapter from Keefe's perspective, so we'll see what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KEEFE POV FINALLY!**

* * *

Keefe frowned. Why had Fitz made him come to this party? Parties were Fitz's thing, being Mr. Popular and all. He had noticed that Fitz had seemed a little aloof tonight. Now that he was thinking about it, Fitz had seemed that way for a while, ever since he broke up with his girlfriend of almost a year. Keefe had never met her, so he had assumed it wasn't too serious. For god's sake, Keefe could barely remember her name!

 _Well, I'm here now. Might as well make something of it._ Smirking to himself, Keefe spotted a pretty blonde girl across the room.

"Hey there beautiful! Why haven't I seen you around before?" Keefe asked, his heart pounding, because, _wow, she was even more beautiful up close._ He smiled, a grin that made most girls fall instantly in love with him. But… this girl wasn't like most girls…

Keefe tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach as they introduced themselves and made small talk. They chatted for a few minutes, all while Keefe tried not to notice how Sophie's eyes sparkled when she laughed, or how she seemed to be getting more beautiful every minute he talked and wow, she was brilliant and amazing, and why did Keefe feel like he was beginning to develop a crush on this girl?

Keefe was startled out of his thoughts with a sudden declaration.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

Not that Keefe was complaining, but this seemed a little sudden.

"Uh, what?" he responded brilliantly.

"My ex just walked in. _Please_ kiss me." She begged, her eyes full of pleading.

Keefe shrank internally. Of course she wouldn't actually want to kiss _him_. He was just a… a distraction. Keefe sighed in his head. Sure, it wasn't because she really wanted to, but… it was better than nothing.

Trying to keep up his 'too cool to care attitude' he grinned. "Well, if you insist."

Keefe leaned in, touching his lips to hers, and _oh gods,_ her lips were so soft and warm and he just wanted to do this forever until a familiar voice interrupted him.

* * *

"Keefe? Sophie?" as a recognizable pair of teal eyes glared at him.

Sophie pulled away, maybe a little reluctantly, Keefe hoped?

"Oh, hey Fitz." She said, trying to straighten her hair that Keefe vaguely remembered running his hand through while they were kissing.

 _Why is Fitz here?_ Keefe wondered.

"Hey Sophie. I didn't know you, uh, knew Keefe." Fitz replied, trying (and failing) to not seem angry.

"Oh, yeah. He's, um, actually, my boyfriend?" Sophie said, sounding nervous.

 _Wait a second… is Fitz the ex?! NO NO NO WHAT SOPHIE NO FITZ IS NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!_ Keefe screamed internally, all while keeping a straight face on the outside.

Keefe affirmed Sophie's statement, and tried to keep it cool as the three chatted, but inside he was in full on panic mode. Fitz eventually left, with a silent look to Keefe saying " _We'll talk about this later."_

Keefe confronted Sophie about what she had said, and they parted on friendly terms. Keefe has even managed to get her number, because as scary as Fitz was, this girl was _worth it._ Keefe knew that he would be texting Sophie the very next day, and hopefully every day after that for a _long_ time. Little did he know…

* * *

 **YAY A CLIFFHANGER! I will be doing an epilogue of sorts after** **this (be warned: it will probably be** **very** **short) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! So, this is an epilogue of sorts for Kiss Me. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Two weeks after the party…_

Keefe finally got up the nerve to ask Sophie out on a date. He asked in the middle of lunch, just as Sophie looked up and noticed him standing in front of her with love-struck eyes. She said yes.

* * *

 _Three weeks after the party…_

Sophie kissed Keefe at the end of their second date. She knew that the only reason Keefe hadn't already kissed her (again) was because Grady had given him a very serious talk at the beginning of their first date. Sophie realized, as they were kissing, that she was falling for this funny, handsome, brave boy.

* * *

 _One year after the party…_

Keefe said those three words to Sophie. They were cuddling on the couch at Sophie's house, a few days before Keefe graduated and went off to college. The thought had briefly crossed his mind a few times before, but now he acted on it.

"You know I love you, right, Foster?" Keefe asked.

Sophie grinned up at him. "Of course I do, idiot. I love you too."

Keefe smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

 _Five years after the party…_

Sophie had just graduated college, and would be joining Keefe at the high school that they both went to, where he was the PE teacher and she was going to be the AP English Lit teacher. They were having a picnic in the park when he knelt to the ground and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Sophie Foster, will you please let me change my last name to Foster so that we can live together forever?" Keefe asked, a smile glinting on his face.

"I- do I even have to answer this? You know how I feel. _Of course_ YES!" Sophie shrieked, simultaneously rolling her eyes and grinning so big she thought her face was bound to break.

* * *

 _Ten years after the party…_

Keefe smiled down at his wife.

"How are you feeling, Foster?" he asked, looking with pride at Sophie and the bundle she was holding.

"I'm fine. I think this little one is tired though," Sophie answered, beaming down at their newborn daughter.

"Excellent. So, can we reconsider naming her Keefette Sophia Foster?"

"KEEFE!"

* * *

 **THE END!** **YAAAAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Two things:**

 **1\. I took liberties with the college/career stuff.**

 **2\. Keefe changed his last name to Foster because I feel like that is something he would do instead of making Sophie become a Sencen.**

 **I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I had a specific idea in my head of how it should end and I don't feel like I did it justice. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
